Trinity Glassfille
, also known as |Purachina za Toriniti|Platinum Alchemist}}, was a member of the Six Heroes, who had her soul sealed within the Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, Thundering Roar: Muchōrin. Appearance Trinity was a young woman with light blond, curly, medium-length hair, green eyes, and round glasses. She wore a Magic Association Academy uniform with a loose long light blue ribbon tie, a yellow coat with a hood, black pantyhose, and black slippers. She had a sizable bust as well. When she fought with the Six Heroes in the Great Dark War, she wore downward pigtails coupled with light blue ribbons. She always wore a hood on top with a pure white coat and small golden bells, a white-colored collar shirt with light blue trimmings, and light blue ribbons, a black vest, and a plain black skirt with light-blue trimmings. Personality Trinity was a very kind, cheerful and easygoing young woman. She was the best friend of Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, and was also quite close to Kazuma Kval, the host vessel for Yūki Terumi. She was shown to be affectionate towards Kazuma. However, she was strict when it comes to manners, and could be very frightening when angry. When Celica and Nine inadvertently split tea over her, her gaze alone rendered them so scared that they ceased the quarrel, regardless of Trinity’s usual smile. Even Kagura Mutsuki, whom's known to be a flirt was slightly taken aback by her intimidating smile. After Terumi’s betrayal, Trinity harbored immense guilt for Konoe’s “death” and the repercussions that followed soon after to the point of being brought to tears while apologizing to Celica for what she had done. History During the Great Dark War, Trinity was known as Platinum the Trinity, and was part of the Six Heroes. She studied at the Magic Association alongside Celica Ayatsuki Mercury and Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury. ''BlazBlue: Phase 0'' She later accompanied Nine in her search for the missing Celica. They were able to find her but Nine immediately attacked Celica’s companion, Bloodedge. Before things could escalate any further, Trinity was able to calm Nine down. She accompanied the group to First Area and encountered Hakumen, who recognized them as future allies before leaving. They later find Shūichirō Ayatsuki’s lab and stumble upon many of his works, including Kushinada’s Lynchpin. While the others searched for clues, Trinity took control of the security systems. When the Black Beast arrived at their location due to a nearby Kiln, Trinity and Nine offered to help Bloodedge combat the Beast, noting that fighting it alone is impossible. Bloodedge declined and had Nine teleport Celica, Trinity, and herself away while he and Mitsuyoshi took on the monster. The three girls waited at the Alucard castle for their comrades to return, though only Mitsuyoshi was able to come back from the encounter. ''BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1'' While living in Magic City of Ishana, Trinity was present when Konoe was made Nine of the Ten Sages. Trinity was asked by Nine to monitor Kazuma Kval, an act which she did on her own free will due to her affections for the man. She constantly attempted to befriend Kazuma, something which greatly puzzled him. When Celica left Ishana, Trinity was narrowly able to stop Nine from killing Kazuma. Later, Kazuma was about to go to the sanctuary while the Ten Sages were distracted, but Trinity attempted to stop him from leaving. She noted his change in personality and tried to reason with him, threatening to use force should the need arise. Just as he appeared to heed her request, Trinity let her guard down and he knocked her out with a magical blast to her face before proceeding to head out. Trinity awakened hours later with Nine by her bedside. Both of them lamented their failures, with Trinity wondering about the mystery regarding Kazuma. ''BlazBlue: Phase Shift 4'' Kazuma manipulated Trinity into releasing Terumi from Nine’s Mind Eater using her lingering feelings to him. After she released control, Kazuma was quick to betray Trinity and gave control to Terumi, who first killed Nine in front of her, and then killed her too before tossing both their bodies into the Boundary. Trinity was able to save herself by sealing her soul inside the Muchōrin. ''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma'' Trinity played a large role in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. She took control of Platinum’s body and aided the other Six Heroes and Rachel Alucard in their fight against Hades: Izanami. Trinity helped them separate Terumi from Hazama and materialize him into the real world. With Hakumen’s help, Trinity attempted to break Nine’s brainwashing as Phantom but was unable to return her to normal. Near the end of the game, she headed to the monolith and confronted Hazama. She was able to momentarily disable him, thus allowing Hakumen to strike Terumi with Time Killer, an act which also affected Hazama. As soon Trinity expressed her relief, Hazama attacked her one final time as it was the last action Hazama made, remarking how he will take her down with him. ''BlazBlue: Centralfiction'' In BlazBlue: Centralfiction, Trinity separated her soul from Muchōrin and transferred it into Ice Sword: Yukianesa. She healed the wounds that Jin Kisaragi received when he fought the Black Beast Ragna, and he used his Power of Order to acknowledge Platinum the Trinity and prevent Luna and Sena from disappearing. In the near end of the game, she was the one who allowed Jin to use the Susanoo Unit by using her magic. After Ragna defeated Terumi, she used her magic to give Noel Vermillion some clothes since she was nude. Trinity also removed Jin from the Unit using her magic per Ragna's order as part of his deal. After Ragna consumes Jin and Noel's dreams as part of his plan to use the power of the True Blue in order to realize their dream, he asks Trinity to bring them back to their world. Trinity reveals that even if Ragna attempts to consume her "dream", it was already realized. She then takes the Susanoo Unit, mentioning that the discovery of this unit was the first "sin" made by humanity, which was beyond what human hands could handle. Conversing with Hakumen due to part of his soul remaining within the unit as a farewell, Trinity threw the Unit to the deepest part of the Boundary. Powers and abilities A prodigy in sensing and analyzing magic information.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, Chapter 1: “Island of Green Wisdom” She is able to project gathered information in the form of images floating above a magic circle.BlazBlue: Phase 0, Chapter 6: “Blue Promise” As one of the Six Heroes, Trinity possesses a great deal of knowledge of magic and alchemy as well as how to use them properly, earning her the title Platinum the Trinity. She is most adept at barrier magic, confident enough to even claim that she is better at it than Nine. This claim is proven as she easily breaks out of Phantom’s Barrier: Infinity Corridors spell. She knows spells that can protect someone from physical attacks and do not need to be controlled. She is also capable of casting a barrier that can segregate an area from the rest of the world.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Six Heroes Story, Episode 8 Her equipment during the Great Dark War was the Event Weapon, Thundering Roar: Muchōrin. The weapon is said to be able to incarnate matter. Trinity is also shown to don reinforcing magic most of the time. In BlazBlue: Phase 0, she tore gigantic boulders apart with her bare hands while in BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, she took a direct magic blast in the face and suffered from no more than a mild concussion. Trivia *Trinity’s legacy in history is slightly inconsistent between the novels and games. Bloodedge only remembers Hakumen, Jūbei, Nine, Valkenhayn, and Terumi, and also claims that the name of the last member of the Six Heroes was not recorded in the formal history. However, in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, Bang recognizes Trinity as she states her name. This might be because of Bloodedge’s own distorted memories at the time, or because Bang was told the actual history by Tenjō Amanohokosaka. *Her name was localized as Trinity Glassfield in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend; it has been changed in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma to Trinity Glassfille. *In BlazBlue: Centralfiction, she is the only character that has a Character Select Artwork, despite not being playable. She shares that feature with Kokonoe (she had an artwork in ''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift ''and its revisions). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Association Category:The Six Heroes Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Phase Shift Series Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Remix Heart Characters Category:Variable Heart Characters Category:Alter Memory Characters Category:Clonephantasma Characters Category:Revolution Reburning Characters Category:Alternative: Dark War Characters Category:Cross Tag Battle Characters